Kaiba meets Sierra
by Sierra Kaiba
Summary: Kaiba meets a young girl who loves him but she wants to get rid of Mokuba.
1. KAiba has a crush

Chapter 1: Kaiba has a crush.  
  
Kaiba is at school reading when the bell rings and it's time to go.  
Seto Kaiba: "It's time to go. Then again why do I go to school when I have a million dollar making company?" Kaiba's brother Mokuba tries to catch up with him but then doesn't see a rock in the middle of the sidewalk, trips and falls.  
Mokuba: "ow!! That hurt! Kaiba wait up big brother! Why don't you help me? Slow down! Hey look at me when I'm talking to you!"  
Seto Kaiba:" why should I? I've got to get to my company before someone messes it up."  
Mokuba: " You can at least help me!'  
S.Kaiba: " I can't waste my time on a runt like you! See ya."  
Kaiba walks away and then a girl sees Mokuba and helps him up, just to be kind.  
Sierra: " Here, let me help you up. I'm Sierra Takotchi."  
Mokuba: "Hey thanks. I'm Mokuba Kaiba."  
Sierra:" No problem. Who was that guy?"  
Mokuba: "My brother Seto Kaiba. He runs a big company Kaiba Corp."  
Sierra: " Really? He's cute………..I take it he's your brother?"  
M: "Yup. He was in a hurry I guess……….Want to meet him?"  
S: "Oh yes. I would." They start to walk toward Kaiba Corp. and once they get there they go up to the 10th floor where Kaiba is working on the computer for his latest invention.  
K: " who is this Mokuba? I have no time for gests in my office. Take her outside and tell her to come back later when I'm not busy."  
M: " This is Sierra Takotchi and she's here to see you * Whispers to Kaiba * I think she likes you." Kaiba blushes. And stands up to say something, but can't quite get it out. Instead he walks very fast to the door, but on the way he trips over the trash can, then the telephone cord, hit's the mattress, knocks over a plant, and then finally gets to the door but can't get it to unlock and get out……………………  
  
Five Minutes Later………………………………...He gets it open and runs out the door without realizing that Mokuba was right behind him .  
Kaiba: *thinking* What a fool I've made myself into.  
Mokuba: "Kaiba???? You like her don't you" Mokuba is smiling and trying not to laugh at him but can't help and bursts out laughing and Kaiba is there looking at him as if he were a lunatic who just escaped from an insane asylum.   
Kaiba: "what is so funny?"  
Mokuba: "oh nothing…..you finally got a girl who likes you and she felt so bad about making you feel embarrassed she left and said she won't ever come to bother you again and you don't even know where she went off to or if you'll ever see her again."  
Kaiba: " It's not that funny!"  
Mokuba: "just kidding. She's right behind you" Kaiba turns around to find Sierra right behind him, just like Mokuba said.  
Kaiba: "uh, hello…..how are you?"  
Sierra: " I'm fine, but you left me there with your shrimpy brother. That kinda upsets me. He was really bugging me with his stupid questions of …………"  
Mokuba: "I'M NOT SHRIMPY!!!!"  
Kaiba: "Mokuba please be quiet."  
Mokuba: "but she." Kaiba signaled for him to be quiet and Mokuba did to not get into any more trouble like just now. He looked at Sierra and she stuck out her tongue and continued on what she was saying.  
"anyway…….as I was saying before being interrupted by a shrimp …….He was out of control!!!!! I think you should send him to a private school or something I don't like him one bit!"  
Mokuba: "Kaiba you can't listen to her!"  
Kaiba: " I Know, you aren't going any where trust me."  
Sierra: "* whispers to herself* Damn it!!!! 


	2. Mokuba Experss

Chapter 2: Mokuba Express  
  
It has been a month and already Sierra is fed up with Mokuba and his constant annoying self bothering Kaiba and her. She wants to get rid of him so badly that she to get him to go to a private school last time they first met. This time she is prepared and is getting rid of Mokuba for good.  
  
At the Kaiba Mansion (the living room)…….Sierra is trying to get Mokuba to get into a large box.  
  
Sierra: " Come here you little runt!!! I won't hurt you, Not much if you come here"  
Mokuba: "No!!! Leave me alone!!! I didn't do any thing to you!!!" At that time Kaiba walks in wondering what the Hell is going on in there.  
Kaiba: " What's going on in here???"  
Mokuba: " She's trying to put me into that huge box!!!!"  
Sierra: " I WAS NOT……………I was ……… was …..was …….trying to get him to help me unpack it."  
Mokuba : " LIAR!!!!! There's nothing in that Box.!!!!! "  
Kaiba: "Mokuba!! Don't tell lies or I'll have you in that box and shipped to the Artic. I've got to get back to my work. Meanwhile, you can make yourself more useful and help her unpack whatever she's unpacking. And don't bother me while I'm working Mokuba. " Kaiba walks away and goes to his room to finish up his designs for his latest Holographic Dueling Technology. Meanwhile Mokuba is very scared of what Sierra is going to do next.  
Sierra: " Okay I'm pretty beat, I'm going to see what Kaiba's up to."  
Mokuba: " But Seto said not to bother him."  
Sierra: "WRONG!!!!!!! He told YOU!!! not to bother him, not me."  
Mokuba: " Don't say I didn't warn you." Sierra goes to the next room acting like she's going to Kaiba's room, but instead goes behind Mokuba and grabs the very large box and takes it to the kitchen. Mokuba, however, doesn't notice the very large box disappear right in front of him, which is very hard to notice missing seeing how it can cover the whole sofa with out any problem. The only person who wouldn't see it would be a blind person. Anyway, Sierra takes the very large box and sets it in the doorway of the kitchen and then goes to turn off all the power. Which she has forgotten that Kaiba needs in order to finish up his design. She turns off the power and Kaiba who was in his room is in daze and is wondering what has happened.  
Kaiba: " NO!!! My work is all gone!!! h, Never mind I have it on the disk right here. I thought I lost it for a minute. But why is there a power shortage???"  
Sierra: In a scary voice. " Moku…….ba. I'm here to get you."  
Mokuba: " AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SETO HELP!" He runs to the kitchen to hide, just like Sierra wants him to……………….A loud THUNK tells her that he's inside the box. She runs to the kitchen and closes it shut. She begins to tape it so that he won't be able to get out. Meanwhile, Mokuba is screaming from inside the box and as Sierra reaches for the stapler without looking someone behind her said "Is this what your looking for?" and hands her the stapler. Sierra starts to staple the box when she realizes that the stapler was just handed to her. She turns around and sees Kaiba standing there. She looks at him and as she does he gives a faint smile.   
Kaiba: "What are you doing with my brother?"  
Sierra: " Uh…………Nothing" and Kaiba leaves to go back to his work. Meanwhile, Mokuba has been shipped to Switzerland and who knows what he'll do. 


End file.
